ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Howl's Moving Castle
|tab2 = Characters |link2 = :Category: characters |tab3 = Music |link3 = /Music |tab4 = Gallery |link4 = /Gallery }} Howl's Moving Castle (ハウルの動く城, Howl no Ugoku Shiro) is an animated fantasy film based off of the 1986 novel of the same name. It was directed by Hayao Miyazaki of Studio Ghibli. Plot Sophie, a hatter, is a responsible-yet-plain 18-year-old girl who goes to the bakery to visit her sister Lettie when she encounters by chance a mysterious wizard named Howl. This encounter arouses the evil Witch of the Waste, who later enters the hat shop and transforms Sophie into a 90-year-old woman. As the curse prevents her from telling anyone of her condition, Sophie decides to leave and seek out a cure. Along the way, Sophie meets upon the hill the scarecrow Turnip Head. She passes the mysterious Moving Castle and enters it. At this point, she meets the enchanted fire demon named Calcifer, who powers the castle and recognizes that Sophie has been cursed. Calcifer offers to break the curse in exchange for Sophie's help in breaking the spell he's under, which keeps Calcifer bound to the house. She also meets Howl's apprentice Markl. When Howl appears, Sophie announces that she is the castle's new cleaning lady, hired by Calcifer because he was sick of how dirty the castle was. Meanwhile, in Sophie's home country, the beginning of a war has sparked against another neighbouring town - following the disappearance of the other realm's Crown Prince. Slowly the war begins to creep into Sophie's country itself. Howl receives summons from the King, who orders his various assumed identities to fight in the war. However, Howl comes up with an idea to send Sophie to pose as his mother, announcing what a coward he is and that he would be useless. At the palace, Sophie runs into a asthmatic dog, Heen, who she thinks is Howl undercover. She also meets the Witch of the Waste. They begin to race up the stairs. Once they are inside the castle, the Witch of The Waste finds herself a place to sit down - only to find her magical powers drained by Suliman as a punishment. This causes her to regress into a harmless old woman with few memories of her past actions. Suliman tells Sophie that Howl will meet the same fate if he does not contribute to the war. As Sophie vehemently protests these measures, the Witch's spell temporarily weakens due to the love in her words. This causes Sophie to change briefly to her younger self, then regress to her older persona. Madame Suliman realizes Sophie's true relation to Howl and her romantic feelings towards him. Howl then arrives to rescue Sophie, Suliman tries to entrap Howl, but with Sophie's help, they escape. Sophie learns that Howl is able to transform into a bird-like creature to interfere in the war, but each transformation makes it more difficult for him to return to human form. Sophie fears that Howl is preparing to leave them, as his remaining time as a human is limited, and he returns to interfering in the war. Sophie's mother shows up under Suliman's control and leaves behind a bag containing a "peeping bug" under her orders. The former Witch of the Waste discovers it and promptly destroys the bug by tossing it into Calcifer who gets sick, rendering him unable to conceal the castle. A few hours later, the city is carpet-bombed by enemy aircraft while Suliman's Blobbmen invade the hat shop. After arriving just in time to protect the shop from the bombing, Howl draws the guards away after healing Calcifer. He tells Sophie he is not going to run away anymore because he has something he wants to protect before leaving to interfere with the war. Deducing that Howl must be saved, Sophie moves everyone out of the castle and removes Calcifer from the fireplace, destroying the castle. She offers Calcifer some of her braided hair to give him enough strength to power a portion of the castle. They head toward Howl when the former Witch of the Waste discovers Howl's heart within Calcifer. Sophie pours water on Calcifer to make her let go of the heart, making Calcifer lose his power. The segment of the castle splits, and she and Heen fall down a chasm. Making her way toward Howl's heart, Sophie enters through the door into Howl's childhood. She sees Howl and Calcifer meet: Howl eats Calcifer, who gains his heart. Sophie finds Howl, having now lost his human consciousness in bird form. They head back to the group, and Sophie asks the Witch for Howl's heart. She gives it to her and places the heart back in Howl, resurrecting him and freeing Calcifer. She kisses the scarecrow who reveals that he is actually the missing prince. Heen shows the scene of their happy end to Suliman, and the war is finally over. Howl, Sophie, and the others return home from the end of the war, flying high above the bomber planes in a moving house. Voice Cast → See also English Cast Japanese Cast: Credit Production → Easter Eggs As elder Sophie leaves Howl's shop, a boy pass the shop. He looks like Pazu from Laputa: Castle in the Sky. He is seen again in Market Chipping, when Sophie leaves her home town. He sits next to a man on a cart with straw on it. Goofs In the world of wizards and witches, everything is possible. Maybe the goofs were added on purpose. The Magic Ring When Sophie and Howl flee from Blobbmen for the first time in the film, they fly to Chezarys where Lettie works. Howl's rings vanished and appeared again. It happens two times during the fly. Cursed Clothing The Witch of the Waste cursed Sophie who becomes an old lady. Her body shape and size changed. So her clothes from her young age wouldn't fit her but she elects to wear the same clothes. It was shown visually in Porthaven Marshes where Howl shows Sophie his secret garden. Escape from the Royal Palace When Sophie and her companions escape from the palace and finally reach Howl's Castle, Sophie wears lilac/purple/lavender/mauve/rose/pink/rosy clothes. In the next scene, the colour changes into blue. Twins This is not exactly a goof, but it is funny to know. There are many twins in Market Chipping. Release and reception → See Howl's Moving Castle/Release → See Wikipedia External links Official sites *Disney *GKids *StudioCanal / Optimum *Madman *Wildbunch (Europe) News *ANN Reviews *The Guardian *Nerdist *Empire *Rotten Tomatoes *MetaCritic Encyclopedia * *GhibliWiki (German) Online Shopping *Donguri-Sora (Japanese) *Amazon References it: Il castello errante di Howl de:Das wandelnde Schloss ja:ハウルの動く城 es:El castillo ambulante Category:Films directed by Hayao Miyazaki Category:Films Category:Howl's Moving Castle